Awal Hidup Baru
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sasuke menatap wajah merah Sakura dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau siap?" Wajah Sakura semakin merona, malu dengan tatapan Sasuke. Sakura menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku malu." Bisiknya./ COMPLETE.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya. (Fic singkat pelepas lelah.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ryuhara Shanchi)**

Di suatu malam di kediaman uchiha, sepasang pengantin baru memasuki kamar baru mereka. Sakura melihat kamar mereka yang sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Kita disini." Ujar Sasuke.

Emerald itu terbelalak melihat kamar pengantin mereka. Di dalam hati Sakura berbicara, **"Cha! Hari ini Uchiha Sakura akan dihentikan."** Dengan muka yang merah padam. Sakura pergi ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar baru mereka dan halaman belakang, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Lihatlah bunga sakura itu, Sakura."

Kumpulan bunga Sakura itu terlihat sangat cantik di malam hari. Apalagi ditemani dengan bulan sabit yang menggantung rendah di atas langit.

"Ini sangat cantik." Gumam Sakura

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari bahu gadis itu "Kau suka disini?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke "Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku sangat bahagia."

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura "Ini adalah mimpiku untuk berdiri di sampingmu seperti ini." Selagi mereka berciuman, Sasuke teringat dengan masa lalunya,** "Aku ingin mengembalikan klanku. Dan membunuh orang itu." **Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Sakura dengan mesra "Sekarang apa yang tertinggal hanyalah ambisiku untuk mengembalikan klanku."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya "Kamu masih memikirkannya? Um.. jadi masih ada lebih banyak tujuan disana. Apa cara yang kamu fikirkan untuk mengembalikan reinkarnasi klan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, "Ya. Aku akan menunjukkan semuanya padamu." Dan mereka kembali berciuman. Sasuke terus mencium Sakura hingga turun ke leher gadis itu, ia mencoba menurunkan kimono Sakura, namun Sakura mencegah Sasuke "Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun!" Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan Sakura dan kembali membungkam bibir gadis itu.

Sasuke manatap Sakura "Tch! Dan disana, aku fikir kita hanya menikah."

Sakura menatap Sasuke "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba melakukan itu?"

Sasuke memegang leher Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu "Maukah kamu melakukannya untukku malam ini?" Sakura merona mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke "Tapi, kamu selalu menghindari ini sebelumnya."

Sakura tertawa pelan "Aku seharusnya mengharapkan ini Sasuuke-kun, disetiap penantianku. Aku hanya terkejut atas semua ini. Aku fikir, kamu seharusnya bermimpi banyak untuk hari ini Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai "Sakura, kau menguji kesabaranku!"

"Tch! Kau membuatku candu pada dirimu Sakura." Sasuke mencium kembali gadis merah muda itu.

"Ss..Sasuke-kun. A-aku..."

"Siap untuk hukumanmu, Sakura?"

"**Ini membuktikan bahwa Sasuke-kun menginginkanku setiap waktu."**

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan menurunkan Kimono Sakura.

"**Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Ketika Sasuke-kun menciumku. Kakiku terasa seperti melemah."**

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Ia menelusupkan tangannya untuk membuka pengaman dada Sakura.

"**Tolong, berperasaanlah denganku Sasuke-kun."**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mendudukkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup bibir mungil gadis itu.

Sasuke membuka kimononya dan menampakkan tubuh sixpacks-nya.

"**Aku tahu Sasuke-kun sangat tampan, tapi ini adalah perasaan yang berbeda."** Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Dadaku sangat kecil. Sasuke-kun pasti tidak menginginkannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk tubuh yang rata ini?"

Sasuke menindih Sakura dan melepaskan tangan gadisnya yang menyilang di depan dadanya itu "Jangan tutupi dirimu."

**(Ryuhara Shanchi end.)**

**(Kimaru-Z)**

"Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi."

Sakura menutup kelopak matanya saat Sasuke berhasil membuka paksa tangan yang dia gunakan menutupi dadanya. "Milikku sangat kecil Sasuke-kun, kau pasti tidak menyukainya." Ucapnya lirih tanpa membuka mata.

"Buka matamu anata," Sasuke menatap takjub payudara sedang Sakura. Tidak terlalu besar tapi memiliki bentuk yang sempurna, puting menantang, dan kenyal seperti jelly. "Aku, aku menyukainya." Bisik Sasuke serak. Pria Uchiha itu kembali mencium bibir gadisnya, tangannya dibalik punggung Sakura tak tinggal diam. Mengelus punggung polos gadis itu perlahan dan sensual. Jajahan bibir Sasuke perlahan mendekati telinga sensitif Sakura, menjilatnya sebentar lalu melumatnya dengan ahli.

"Enhh..."

Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura, Kali ini ciumannya lebih dalam dan menuntut. Lidah Sasuke menghisap lidah Sakura, tangannya dengan aktif mengelus pucuk payudara Sakura pelan. Sangat pelan. "Annh... Sasuke,"

Sasuke menciumi setiap inci pipi Sakura, terus turun sampai leher gadis itu. Dia menjilat, menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Akh! Sasuke-kunh!"

Lidahnya terus menjilati kulit Sakura yang berkeringat. Sampai di pucuk dada Sakura, dia mengemut puting kecoklatan itu sebelum gigi-giginya mengigit-gigit kecil.

Puas melihat dada putih Sakura penuh ruam kemerahan Sasuke menyeringai. Jajahan mulutnya berpindah ke dada Sakura yang lain, melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat leher dan dada Sakura merah karena permainan mulut dan giginya.

Sasuke menatap wajah merah Sakura dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau siap?"

Wajah Sakura semakin merona, malu dengan tatapan Sasuke. Sakura menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku malu." Bisiknya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajah Sakura dari dadanya. Dia kembali mengajak Sakura berciuman. Sasuke terus menguasai bibir Sakura, kepala ravennya bergerak ke kanan-kiri tak sabar. Dia terus memperdalam ciumannya, menghisap dan menjilat sudut bibir Sakura sensual. Tangannya di bawah sana menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura yang saling menempel.

Cahaya lampu tamaran memperlihatkan bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam selimut. Pria Uchiha itu terlihat seperti setengah berdiri, tangannya seperti sedang memijat sesuatu yang besar dan panjang. "Kau siap anata?" Bayangan Sasuke seperti bersatu dengan bayangan Sakura.

"Anhhh..."

OoO

Kepala merah muda Sakura mengintip burung-burung **hummingbird** yang sedang menghisap sari bunga di dekat kamar dari jendela, Sakura tersenyum melihat burung-burung kecil itu terbang mengitari bunga mencari sari bunga. Wanita yang hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran itu tersentak saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluk perutnya. Sakura tersenyum saat dagu Sasuke bersandar di bahunya, pria itu menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Tangan Sakura balas menggenggam lengan kekar Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya, mengusap permukaan lengan kekar berbulu halus itu lembut.

"Pagi." Sapa Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Pagi juga Sasuke-kun."

Mereka berdiri didepan jendela kaca transparan kamar, saling membelakangi dengan tubuh depan Sasuke menempel erat dengan tubuh Sakura. Dengan posisi seperti ini Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa padat dan kenyalnya bokong Sakura. Sasuke semakin memeluk Sakura erat, dengan iseng dia menciumi leher penuh ruam kemerahan Sakura.

"Ennhh... Sasuke-kun!" Kesal Sakura saat Sasuke semakin iseng mencumbu lehernya. Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mendaratkan kecupan di telinga Sakura membuat wajah wanita merah muda itu semakin merah.

Di awali pagi yang indah, dan hari yang cerah, mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru yang di namai hidup 'berumah tangga'.

**Fin.**

**Wkwkw... Fanfic gak jelas. Aku bingung mau melanjutkannya seperti apa, huft. Lagi gak ada ide.**

**Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari koleksi doujin hentai milik Floral White, gak pada nyangka kan? Kalo Flo ngoleksi gituan. Sama! Aku juga gak nyangka ternyata dia jauh lebih mesum dari ku huahahahaha... (inilah akibatnya kalo tengah malem kamu inbox'an sama orang-orang mesum.)**

**Dan tau gak? Dua temannya Flo, si Ryuhara Shanci dan Cherry phelin, mereka juga sama hahaha...**

**Z tau mereka mesum, sangat mesum (di jitak.). Tapi, Z juga tau kalo Flo sama Cherry gak suka lemon, Kalo Ryu bukan suka tapi doyan. Itu alasan kenapa gak ada lemon di fic ini, cuma ada Lime.**

**#kabuurrrr... (takut di kroyok sama mereka.) Sekian cuap-cuapnya :) #ssttt... mereka beraninya main keroyokan, Wkwkwk... (bisik2 sambil lari.)**


End file.
